Drunken Fights
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: "You're drunk," she said in a much softer tone. "You have to stop this." /Sakura doesn't like it when Naruto and Sasuke get into fights. But there's not much she can do to stop it. One shot


They were at the bar, surrounded by their friends. Sakura shook her head and took a sip of her beer, sighing as Naruto draped his arms over Kiba and Hinata's shoulders. He was getting a little tipsy—not a good sign.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. The raven had disappeared long ago, to where, Sakura didn't know. She was nowhere near worried for him, though, because the Uchiha's family was important enough that they would probably have multiple ways to find Sasuke if he was ever lost.

She set her glass down, staring across the bar to the restrooms, where she had seen Sasuke walk past. What in the world was he doing? If he had gone to the bathroom he would have been back by now.

Ino was sitting next to her, leaning heavily against Shikamaru. The Nara looked about ready to fall asleep, absently tracing his finger through the condensation on his glass. Sakura nudged her best friend.

"Ino, do you know where Sasuke is?"

Ino jerked upright, giggling. "Of course! He went to the bathroom!"

Sakura sighed. "Ino, he's been gone for an hour."

"So?"

She shook her head, setting her glass down. She had just made up her mind to go find Sasuke when the raven dropped into the seat next to her, smirking to himself.

"Sasuke?" she said in surprise. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"Bathroom."

She stared at him for a long time, trying to understand what he had been doing in the bathroom for an hour. She finally gave up.

She turned back to Ino, to make sure she wasn't doing anything too stupid, only to see her friend half-asleep. Shikamaru sighed before allowing his girlfriend to lay down across his lap. He shrugged when Sakura smirked at him.

Suddenly Sasuke was standing up. He turned to Naruto, and the blonde proceeded to accuse him of something that Sakura knew he hadn't done. Sasuke shouted something back at him, and before long they were throwing punches and kicks.

Sakura lunged forward, trying to get a grip on Sasuke's arm, to stop him in anyway. Kiba struggled to get Naruto under control, and when they finally broke apart from each other Naruto had a bloody nose and Sasuke had a black eye.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "What the hell was that?" she growled, glaring at her boyfriend. Sasuke scowled at Naruto over her shoulder.

"Nothing. Forget about it."

"Sasuke, that was obviously not nothing." Sakura frowned. "Naruto is your best friend. You would never get into a fight with him like that."

Then she narrowed her eyes, leaning closer. "How many beers have you had?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura hissed in frustration.

"Sasuke, _answer the question._"

"Three or four."

Sasuke had never been able to handle his alcohol that well.

"You're drunk," she said. Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pushed her out of the way and tried to get over to Naruto, only to be stopped by Shikamaru.

"Let me go, you bastard!" he snarled, doing anything he could to get free. But Shikamaru was too strong. The Nara dragged the Uchiha outside, Kiba following with Naruto. Hinata and Sakura trailed behind their boyfriends.

Sakura smacked Sasuke across the face. "You're drunk," she said in a much softer tone. "You have to stop this."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, licking a drop of Naruto's blood from his lip. "Bastard deserves it."

"What did Naruto do to you?" Sakura countered. "Huh? Because you two are best friends. Whatever he supposedly did to you must have been really bad."

Sasuke glared at Naruto instead of answering. Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto," she said. The blonde turned to her with icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Do you know what you did?"

"No idea. Sasuke's a bastard like that."

Sasuke growled. Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata, take Naruto home. Clean him up and put him to bed. Ask about what he remembers in the morning, then call me. We'll try to sort this out when we're all sober."

Hinata nodded and with Kiba's help called a cab, shoving Naruto in and leaving. Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, take Ino home. I'll take care of Sasuke."

Shikamaru let go of Sasuke's arms and walked back into the bar. Sakura hailed a cab, pushing Sasuke in with a snarl. This is why she didn't drink as much as her friends.

A/N: I went to Brad Paisley's concert in Michigan, and a fight broke out barely three feet away from us. They had been drinking, and that is how this story was born. Hope you liked it...I hope to have some more written today.


End file.
